


Victory and Gifts

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Kimetsu no Yaiba Hogwarts!AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Yushiro menggerakkan tangannya cepat dari balik bukunya, mengirimkan pesan isyarat pada Iguro yang kurang lebih berbunyi, (Kalau kubius dia malam ini, apa besok dia akan terlalu sibuk untuk membunuhku?)Iguro menggeleng dan menyahut dengan bahasa isyarat pula. (Dia tak pernah terlalu sibuk untuk membunuh seseorang. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kita mengulangi pembicaraan ini)."Aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan," gertak Sanemi, meskipun masih memunggungi mereka dan menghadap ke jendela kamar."Maaf, tapi kami tidak berbicara," balas Iguro. "Sanemi, sudahlah, setiap kali kau selalu cemas padahal kau tahu esok pagi di lapangan kau akan sama segarnya dengan embun pagi. Kalaupun semua yang kau khawatirkan itu terjadi -- meskipun aku ragu -- tim kita bukan jenis tim pemula yang terpeleset di lumpur. Hentikan mondar-mandirmu dan tidur sebelum kami berdua membiusmu."Sanemi menghela napas. "Aku cuma tidak ingin kalah."
Relationships: Iguro Obanai & Shinazugawa Sanemi, Sabito & Shinazugawa Sanemi, Shinazugawa Genya & Shinazugawa Sanemi, Shinazugawa Sanemi & Tokitou Muichirou, Shinazugawa Sanemi & Tokitou Yuichirou, Tokitou Muichirou & Tokitou Yuichirou
Series: Kimetsu no Yaiba Hogwarts!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Victory and Gifts

Sanemi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan. Meskipun sudah lima tahun penuh mengikuti setiap pertandingan Quidditch tanpa absen, ia tak bisa menekan sedikit rasa tegang yang muncul mengganggunya setiap semalam sebelum pertandingan. Selalu seperti itu.

  
Yushiro memutar matanya jengah ketika teman sekamarnya itu bangun kembali dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan bolak-balik, mengganggu kegiatan membacanya. Iguro, yang sudah jadi teman Sanemi sejak sebelum kekuatan sihir keduanya muncul, hanya menghela napas mafhum, sudah biasa dengan tingkah Sanemi.

  
"Maksudku, aku ... kita sudah bakal lulus tahun depan. Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk meraih piala. Tapi, November kali ini basah sekali ... semoga esok tanahnya tidak licin-licin amat. Bisa bahaya kalau ada yang terpeleset waktu lepas landas, bisa mengorbankan skor pertama."  
Keduanya membiarkan saja pemuda bersurai putih itu menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, kening berkerut fokus seakan lapangan yang basah, terbakar, kejatuhan hujan es dan dihantam tsunami itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan matanya.

  
Yushiro menggerakkan tangannya cepat dari balik bukunya, mengirimkan pesan isyarat pada Iguro yang kurang lebih berbunyi, (Kalau kubius dia malam ini, apa besok dia akan terlalu sibuk untuk membunuhku?)

  
Iguro menggeleng dan menyahut dengan bahasa isyarat pula. (Dia tak pernah terlalu sibuk untuk membunuh seseorang. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kita mengulangi pembicaraan ini).

  
"Aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan," gertak Sanemi, meskipun masih memunggungi mereka dan menghadap ke jendela kamar.

  
"Maaf, tapi kami tidak berbicara," balas Iguro. "Sanemi, sudahlah, setiap kali kau selalu cemas padahal kau tahu esok pagi di lapangan kau akan sama segarnya dengan embun pagi. Kalaupun semua yang kau khawatirkan itu terjadi -- meskipun aku ragu -- tim kita bukan jenis tim pemula yang terpeleset di lumpur. Hentikan mondar-mandirmu dan tidur sebelum kami berdua membiusmu."

  
Sanemi menghela napas. "Aku cuma tidak ingin kalah."

  
Yushiro menutup bukunya keras-keras dan meletakkannya di atas nakasnya. "Kita semua juga. Aku komentator, Sanemi, dan aku tidak dibolehkan mendukung kalian secara langsung. Aku sudah mendengar Yuichiro mengoceh soal rasa tegangnya pada Muichiro, sama persis sepertimu. 'Tunggu skornya lima puluh baru tangkap Snitch-nya', itu katanya."

  
"Slytherin angkatan kita adalah angkatan terbaik, kau yang bilang begitu. Jangan malah kau yang hilang percaya diri sekarang," sambung Iguro, "Dan serius, tidurlah cepat. Aku dan Yushiro tidak bisa tidur juga kalau kau kerjaannya cuma mondar-mandir tidak keruan."

  
"Lagipula Yuichiro punya Nichirin Dua Ribu. Meskipun jenis sapu tidak berarti langsung jadi hebat, paling tidak support item kalian lebih maju," komentar Yushiro, "Dih, gara-gara kau kami harus jadi konselor. Tidur sana!"

  
"Tch, iya, iya." Sanemi membenamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku dengan marah dan menghentakkan kaki dengan kekanak-kanakan menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri dengan bunyi 'plop' keras.

  
Yushiro mematikan lampu dan menelusup ke bawah selimut, tidak mau lebih jauh terlibat dalam masalah Sanemi -- dia punya masalah sendiri juga, demi Tuhan -- dan dari suaranya, Iguro melakukan hal yang sama di seberangnya.

  
Sanemi masih terbangun, manik ametisnya menatap langit-langit dengan kening berkerut. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan kedua temannya itu memang benar, tapi hatinya tetap tak mau tenang dari balik dadanya. Ia mendengus dan memiringkan badannya ke kiri dan berusaha menutup matanya.

  
Ia berhasil tertidur, namun tidak begitu nyenyak, bermimpi tentang Sabito dan Giyuu yang berpacaran di atas sapu dan memegang katana sementara Sanemi terbang mati-matian dikejar Bludger.

  
Untungnya, saat Sanemi bangun, mimpi itu tidak terekam di memorinya.  
_______________

  
Paginya, seisi kamar itu dibangunkan oleh Yuichiro yang merangsek masuk seenak jidat dan meneriaki Sanemi, turut membangunkan dua anak lainnya.

  
“Bangun! Michikatsu sudah sibuk di luar, masa kalian masih malas-malasan semua?! Sanemi! Kapten! Oi, bangun!” seru Yuichiro sambil berlutut di pinggir tempat tidur Sanemi, kemudian meloncat turun ketika Sanemi bangkit dan duduk, masih dengan rambut dan wajah berantakan.

  
“Apa pedulinya aku sama apa yang disibukkan Michikatsu?” gerutu Sanemi sambil mengusap sebelah matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyilaukannya dari jendela. Di dekatnya, Yushiro sudah sibuk membongkar bajunya -- meski masih setengah sadar -- sementara Iguro tampak mengurusi Kaburamaru yang mendesis tak senang pada Yuichiro.

  
Yuichiro mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin dia sedang mengajari Kaigaku bagaimana cara menjampi-jampi sapu anak-anak Gryffindor. Pokoknya, ayo cepat sedikit geraknya, sudah jam delapan! Belum lagi kita harus makan dan ganti baju dan segala macam tetek-bengek lain.”  
“Tch, iya, sabar sebentar,” balas Sanemi, akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan cukup kesadaran untuk berdiri dan mendorong Yuichiro pelan. “Kau siap-siap duluan ke Aula Besar, nanti aku menyusul.”

  
“Lima belas menit, ya!” pesan Yuichiro sambil berlari keluar dari kamar mereka. Dari balik pintu yang terbuka, Sanemi melihat Muichiro dan Genya yang menunggu di luar, Muichiro dengan wajah netral, sementara Genya tampak ngeri sendiri melihat keberanian Yuichiro.

  
Sanemi melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan berbalik untuk mengambil jubah Quidditch-nya, menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian menghela napas dan mengambil sweater sebagai bagian dalamnya. Ketegangan malam sebelumnya kembali menghantamnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tampaknya ia takkan bisa makan apapun.  
_______________

  
“Tapi, Nemi-nii-”

  
“Jangan menceramahiku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan, Genya,” potong Sanemi, sedikit lebih kasar dari yang dimaksudkannya, namun Genya berjengit pun tidak.

  
“Paling tidak makan sedikit saja! Kalau kau pingsan di tengah-tengah pertandingan, semua latihannya akan sia-sia!” Genya berkeras. Namun kata-katanya justru dicerna dengan salah oleh kakaknya, yang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh tajam.

  
“Kau merendahkanku, Genya? Aku takkan pernah pingsan di lapangan pada saat tanding,” katanya, dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. “Khawatirkan saja dirimu, kalau kau berlama-lama sok mengurusiku di sini, kau takkan dapat tempat duduk bagus.”

  
“Nemi-nii...,” keluh Genya, menyerah mencoba meretakkan kekeraskepalaan kakaknya. Serius, Genya kadang heran kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu punya sifat keras kepala -- dasar tidak sadar diri.

  
Sanemi hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Genya di lorong, jubahnya berkibar terkena angin dari luar, menyegarkannya lebih cepat daripada teriakan Yuichiro. Ia masuk ke tempat persiapan dan menatap wajah-wajah familier timnya yang tampak berapi-api -- tidak hanya dirinya yang ingin memenangkan piala.

  
Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum mulai berbicara, “Hari ini hari penting, aku tidak ingin bicara panjang-panjang, kalian sudah tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian beberapa hal. Kaigaku,” anak berambut hitam itu mendongak, “Ingat, ada baiknya kau ambil posisi di pinggir, peripheral vision-mu akan jadi lebih luas.”

  
“Aku ingat,” gumam anak itu sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sapunya.

  
“Yuichiro,” panggil Sanemi, “Kau sudah tahu syaratnya kali ini.”

  
Remaja berambut panjang itu mengangguk kalem, kemudian mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkannya bagai mantra pada malam sebelumnya, “Tunggu sampai skor minimal lima puluh angka baru buru Snitch-nya.”

  
Sanemi mengangguk serius, tapi ketegangannya berkurang sedikit begitu peran sebagai kapten mengambil alih. Mengulangi rencana dan posisi sebelum pertandingan dimulai sudah menjadi rutin bagi mereka, dan selalu bisa menenangkan sedikit gugup yang muncul tanpa bisa ditahan.

  
“Kau, bocah?” tanyanya sambil mengangguk ke arah Muichiro, yang tampak terdistraksi dengan daun kering di jubahnya.

  
Ia mendongak, mata hijaunya yang besar seakan menembus Sanemi. “Begitu ada kesempatan, tembak saja Quaffle-nya, jangan terlalu pikirkan jarak dan keeper-nya.”

  
“Ya. Oke, oke, bagus semuanya. Sekarang, tinggal praktiknya saja.” Pemuda berambut putih itu memandangi lagi anggota-anggota timnya dan menyeringai. “Kerahkan yang terbaik, kalian semua. Jika kita kalah dengan adil, mungkin aku akan bisa menerimanya, tapi jika sampai salah satu dari kalian ada yang kacau, kalian akan lihat sebanyak apa pengetahuanku soal mantra-mantra siksaan.”

  
Yuichiro membalas dengan seringainya sendiri. “Santai, Kapten. Kau urusi saja gawang-gawangnya, jangan sampai ada bola nyasar bisa masuk.”

  
Sebelum Sanemi bisa membalas candaan Yuichiro, ia mendengar suara riuh-rendaa dari luar dan ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Suara Yushiro terdengar menggema dengan bantuan megafon sihir, diiringi sedikit umpan balik.

  
“Ya, hari ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch terakhir untuk tahun ini, ditutup dengan persaingan antara tim Gryffindor yang dipimpin oleh Urokodaki Sabito,” penonton memberi aplaus dan berseru-seru, kemudian Yushiro melanjutkan dengan nada kalem seperti biasa, “Delinquent yang terkenal karena keberandalannya.” terdengar beberapa lolongan protes dari pendukung Gryffindor. “Meskipun begitu, aku lumayan suka dengan chaser baru mereka, Kamado Tanjiro. Anak baik.”

  
“Yushiro, tugasmu bukan memberi pendapatmu soal pemain,” tegur suara Michikatsu, yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga mereka semua, sedikit bergema karena posisinya dekat dengan Yushiro dan megafon sihir.

  
“Yeah, sori profesor. Dan dari sisi lainnya, rumahku sendiri, tim Slytherin!” bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangn tempat mereka berkumpul membuka langsung ke lapangan yang disinari matahari, cerah, kering, dan hangat. Sanemi melangkah keluar lebih dulu, membiarkan sambutan murid-murid Slytherin menjadi sedikit penghiburnya.

  
Tim Gryffindor sudah berada di tengah lapangan, berbaris secara horizontal, dengan Sabito di tengah, tanda Kapten terlilit di lengan atasnya. Rengoku berdiri di sebelahnya, lalu Tanjiro, lalu yang lainnya yang tak dikenali Sanemi. Urokodaki sudah berada di sana pula, berdiri tegap di samping peti berisi bola-bola.

  
Tim Slytherin berbaris berhadapan dengan lawan mereka, saling tatap dengan pandangan menantang.

  
“Ketua tim, jabat tangan!” perintah Urokodaki dari balik topengnya, menyingkir sedikit agar Sanemi dan Sabito bisa melangkah maju. Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan kuat, seakan hendak menyakiti tangan lawan, meskipun, bagi mereka berdua, permusuhan kecil seperti itu sudah wajar.

  
“Fair game, ya, Sanemi,” kata Sabito dengan cengiran khasnya. Sanemi membalas dengan seringai dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut peach itu lebih erat. Di belakang mereka, anggota mereka sudah naik ke udara, menunggu bola dilepas. Keduanya melangakah menjauh dan menaiki sapu masing-masing.  
Sebelum benar-benar naik, Sabito menoleh kembali ke arah Sanemi dan menambahkan, kali itu dengan senyum, “Dan selamat ulang tahun, Sanemi.”

  
Bludger, Snitch dan Quaffle dilepas. Permainan pun dimulai.  
_______________

  
Yushiro antara senang dan tidak dengan tugasnya sebagai komentator. Sebagai seseorang yang sarkastik, memberikan komentar sinis di sana-sini memberinya kepuasan tersendiri dan menaikkan mood-nya. Tapi, jika semua pemain melaju dengan kecepatan angin topan seperti itu, bagaimana ia bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi?!

  
“Bola berada di tangan Gryffindor -- tidak, sekarang Slytherin! Tunggu, bolanya di tangan siapa?! Oh, itu Muichiro -- aku cuma bisa membedakan mereka hanya karena Yui jadi seeker -- ia menembak! Dan-?! Masuk atau tidak?! Hashibira -- sialan -- menyingkir dari sana, kau menghalangi gawang!” Yushiro sampai harus menaikkan tubuh bagian depannya ke atas meja kayu dan berjinjit hanya untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan yang hanya berupa blur hijau dan merah.

  
Michikatsu menghela napas panjang. “Slytherin mencetak sepuluh angka,” katanya sambil mendorong wajah Yushiro sedikit dari megafon, suara kalem seraknya menggema dan pendukung Slytherin bersorak.

  
“Sasuga Profesor Michikatsu. Mau jadi komentator menggantikan aku?”

  
“Jangan kurang ajar.”

  
“Sori -- dan kembali ke pertandingan! Tanjiro mencoba melempar, tapi jaraknya terlalu jauh! Ah-! Mantap, Sanemi! Keeper Slytherin sedang marah-marahnya hari ini, hati-hati yang di atas sana! Quaffle dioper ke arah Muichiro -- direbut oleh Hashibira dan ia menembak-!!” suara Yushiro sedikit meninggi karena tegang, melihat Inosuke melempar bola merah itu dengan kekuatan seorang atlet tolak peluru. “Dan- oh, penggunaan Bludger yang kreatif oleh beater Slytherin! Kerja bagus, Kaigaku!”  
_______________

  
Sanemi sudah hendak meninggalkan posnya untuk menahan Quaffle yang melesat terlalu cepat itu ketika sebuah Bludger hitam melesat dari arah kiri dan menabrak Quaffle hingga keluar jalur dan ditangkap oleh chaser Slytherin -- Sanemi tidak sempat melihat siapa.

  
Ia memberi acungan jempol singkat pada Kaigaku sebelum kembali fokus pada tugasnya, mata tajamnya ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Quaffle.

  
Skor Slytherin sudah enam puluh, sudah aman bagi Yuichiro untuk mencari Snitch, tapi baik seeker andalannya itu maupun Sabito -- seeker Gryffindor, keduanya belum ada yang membuat pergerakan besar, hanya mengamati lapangan dengan intens.

  
Tunggu, desing apa itu tadi? Sanemi menoleh, namun tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia tahu pasti itu bukan suara ramai penonton yang diabaikannya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekatnya. Apa?

  
Ia mundur sampai ke samping gawang dan, setelah memastikan Quaffle masih jauh dari posisi gawangnya, ia memutar kepalanya, mencoba mencari apa yang berdesing tadi. Ia tidak melihat banyak, hanya sebuah kilasan keemasan yang melesat lewat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang ia lihat itu Snitch ataukah hanya pantulan sinar matahari. Tapi instingnya mengambil alih dan ia menyambar ke depan.

  
Sepasang sayap putih transparan terenggut olehnya dan ia menarik, bola emas yang sayapnya tidak bisa bergerak itu meronta. Mata Sanemi melebar. Sebuah pelanggaran jika anggota tim selain seeker menangkap Snitch -- ia mendadak merasa sangat beruntung hanya mendapatkan sayapnya. Ia melepaskan sebagian besar genggamannya kecuali pada ujung sayap agar bola itu tidak kabur.

  
“YUI!” teriaknya, membuat remaja itu menoleh dan melesat ke arahnya begitu melihat kilau keemasan di dekat kaptennya. Sabito, yang posisinya lebih dekat ke Sanemi dan juga mendengar teriakan itu ikut mengubah arah, keduanya berlomba.

  
Sanemi berusaha menyingkir ketika Sabito bergerak seakan hendak menabrak sapunya, namun tangannya disambar oleh kapten Gryffindor itu. Dalam usaha terakhir mempertahankan kemenangan, Sanemi mendorong wajah Sabito dengan kasar, momentumnya hampir membuat mereka jatuh bersamaan.

  
Jari Sabito tinggal tiga senti dari permukaan keemasan Snitch, dan melihat Yuichiro yang sudah sangat dekat, Sanemi mengambil resiko. Ia menyentak pegangannya pada sayap Snitch sehingga robek dan bola kecil itu jatuh karena tidak seimbang, tepat ketika Sabito menyambar udara tempatnya berada sebelumnya.

  
Yuichiro menukik ke bawah dan melingkupkan tangannya di sekitar Snitch dengan sebuah seruan penuh kemenangan. Pemain lainnya yang sedikit tidak fokus pada permainan gara-gara pergumulan antara kedua ketua tim terdiam selama beberapa detik, semuanya memandang Yuichiro yang perlahan naik lagi dengan tangan kiri terangkat tinggi, memamerkan bola emas di sana sebelum seluruhnya berseru-seru sekaligus, menciptakan suara seperti ledakan yang menggetarkan stadium.

  
Muichiro melesat dan memeluk kakak kembarnya di udara, sementara seeker itu tertawa tak percaya akan kemenangan mereka. Sanemi dan Sabito yang masih tanpa sadar saling menggenggam lengan jubah masing-masing saling pandang sebelum Sanemi menarik lengannya dan ikut memeluk kedua kembar itu. Anggota yang lain menyusul, kecuali Kaigaku yang turun lebih dulu dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata lebar.

  
“Kita menang! Kita menang!” hanya dua kata itu yang diteriakkan anggota tim Slytherin sembari turun dengan posisi kacau ke tanah. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang meneriakkan apa atau tangan siapa yang memegangi mereka.

  
Seisi penonton memasuki arena pertandingan dan bergerumul di sekitar tim yang didukung. Tim Gryffindor yang turun dengan lebih tenang daripada lawan mereka tampak sedikit kecewa, namun segera dihibur oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya yang meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan menang pada kesempatan selanjutnya.  
Michikatsu tampak kalem dan menyeramkan sama seperti biasanya, namun dia sedikit rebih relaks daripada posturnya sebelum pertandingan berakhir, hanya untuk kembali lagi ketika Yoriichi mendekat dengan senyum samar dan menyelamati rumahnya.

  
Sanemi merasa sedikit pusing setelah semua yang terjadi -- juga faktor cara mendarat mereka yang serabutan -- namun seringainya tak bisa dihapuskan lagi untuk hari itu. Perutnya berbunyi, mengingatkannya tentang penolakannya untuk makan pada paginya. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok Genya yang sedang menyapa Kaigaku dan ia berseru.

  
“Genya! Lihat, aku tidak pingsan, kan?!”

  
Anak tingkat tiga itu meringis dan menghampiri kakaknya, menghindari Muichiro dan Yuichiro yang masih lekat satu sama lain. “Ya, tapi tolong jangan dijadikan kebiasaan, Nemi-nii.”

  
Pemuda bersurai putih itu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala adiknya dan seringainya melembut menjadi semacam cengiran. “Tidak janji, tapi karena ini pertandingan terakhirku, mungkin tidak akan kulakukan.”

  
“Tapi bukannya kita tahun depan ujian terus?” celetuk Uzui, beater Gryffindor yang memisahkan diri dari timnya setelah diselamati dan pergi mencari Zenitsu.

  
Sanemi menghela napas seakan baru teringat akan hal itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. “Kutarik kata-kataku, Genya. Ada kemungkinan tahun depan aku justru hanya akan sempat makan sekali seminggu.”

  
Genya mendengus tertawa dan melepaskan kakaknya ketika mendengar suara Urokodaki yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang piala. “Nemi-nii, pialamu?” tanyanya mengingatkan. Sanemi mendongak dan wajahnya cerah, hampir mendekati ekspresinya sebelum tragedi ayah mereka terjadi dan Genya baru sadar betapa kangennya ia dengan senyum jujur kakaknya ketika ia melihatnya.

  
Sanemi berlari dan menarik Yuichiro ke arah Urokodaki dan sebelum keluar dari area pendengaran Genya, ia berteriak, “Ini piala kita semua!” dan lenyap dari balik kerumunan.

  
Dan ekspresi sang kapten tim Slytherin ketika mengangkat piala bersama seeker-nya berhasil menjadi salah satu momen paling tidak terduga di kastil.  
_______________

  
“Oh, ya, itu mengingatkanku ... selamat ulang tahun, Nemi-nii!” kata Genya, ketika seisi sekolah sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Meja Slytherin hiruk-pikuk, sesuatu yang amat tidak biasa.  
Sanemi mendongak dari makanannya dan menelengkan kepala. Jujur saja, setelah Sabito mengatakannya sebelum pertandingan, tidak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia memang berulang tahun hari itu, terutama setelah ia tenggelam dalam kegembiraannya karena menang.

  
“Akhirnya resmi enam belas tahun juga? Rasanya aku dulu pertama kali ketemu kau waktu kau mau menculik kucingnya Kanroji dan waktu itu mukamu masih mulus,” komentar Iguro, maskernya dilepas saat makan, menunjukkan bekas luka yang memanjang melewati mulutnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk mempercayai teman-temannya dan membuka maskernya di depan mereka.  
“... Kanroji punya kucing?” tanya Sanemi.

  
“Ha?”

  
“Oh, Kak Sanemi ulang tahun? Kenapa tidak bilang?” celetuk Muichiro dari tempat duduknya yang biasa di sebelah kiri Sanemi.

  
“Kenapa harus bilang? Maksudku, begini saja aku sudah puas. Kita menang di hari ulang tahunku....” Sanemi tertawa pelan. “Sungguh kebetulan luar biasa.”

  
Yuichiro mencondongkan badannya dari sebelah Muichiro agar bisa melihat wajah Sanemi dan membalas, “Kalau kukasih hadiah bangkai tikus mau tidak?”

  
“Tidak, trims. Pakai saja sendiri bangkainya.”

  
Mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing dengan sesekali disela oleh anak Slytherin lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka dan menyelamati Sanemi yang hanya mengangguk. Dari pandangan orang yang tidak kenal dekat dengannya, ia tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapan-ucapan itu, namun Genya tersenyum menyadari bahwa mata kakaknya lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

  
Ketika mereka kembali ke asrama Slytherin, anak-anak lainnya berkumpul di ruang rekreasi dan dengan antusias membicarakan banyak hal seperti tambahan angka pada rumah mereka sambil memakan cemilan yang diselundupkan oleh Yuichiro dan Muichiro yang sempat menghilang ke dapur melewati salah satu lorong rahasia.

  
Sanemi melewati mereka semua dengan Genya di belakangnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal lain lebih dari melambai ke arah teman-temannya dan mengangguk ketika dipanggil.

  
“Boleh aku tanya kenapa kau ikut aku sampai ke kamarku?” tanya Sanemi begitu keduanya berada di dalam kamarnya yang ia bagi bersama Yushiro dan Iguro, meskipun kedua-duanya sedang tidak berada di sana.

  
“Ah- aku menunggu paket. Kata Kaa-san dia akan mengirimkannya dengan Floo, jadi aku rasa barangnya akan langsung dikirim ke perapian di kamar Nemi-nii,” kata Genya sambil berayun di atas tumitnya.

  
Sanemi menguap. “Kau merencanakan apa di balik punggungku?”

  
“Tidak banyak.”

  
“Hm.”

  
Seakan diberi isyarat, perapian di samping tempat tidur Iguro menyala dengan api hijau dan sesuatu jatuh dengan bunyi keras dari dalamnya. Genya berjongkok di depan perapian dan mengambil paket yang ada di sana segera setelah apinya padam. Setelahnya menimbang-nimbangnya sejenak, ia melemparkannya ke arah kakaknya, yang meskipun lelah, berhasil menangkapnya dengan mudah.

  
Aroma familier menguap dari dalam paket dan Sanemi mengeluarkan tawa pendek. “Ohagi, ya?”

  
“Ah, apa cuma itu isinya? Sebenarnya aku ada meminta beberapa barang lagi-” perkataan Genya terpotong suara kertas dirobek dan tak lama, bungkusan paket itu sudah jadi tumpukan kertas cokelat di kasur Sanemi.  
Selain sebuah kotak yang mereka yakin berisi ohagi, ada sebuah buku bersampul keras dengan sabuk kulit, beberapa helai foto dan juga sebuah amplop merah ... tunggu, itu tidak benar.

  
“Howler? Kaa-san mengirimimu howler?” tanya Genya, memandang amplop yang mulai berasap itu. “Aah, buka saja Nemi-nii! Nanti meledak!”

  
Sanemi menarik amplop itu membuka dan spontan melemparkannya ke lantai begitu suara pertama terdengar, tangannya terangkat hendak menutup telinga, namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara adik perempuannya, Teiko.

  
“Nii-chan selamat ulang tahuunn!” kemudian disusul suara Hiroshi, adik laki-lakinya yang ketiga, “Teiko! Jangan menghalangi amplopnya! Shuya nii-chan, kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?”

  
Suara Shuya, adik pertama Genya, ikut menimbrung dua suara lainnya. “Aman, asal kalian jangan berteriak tidak apa-apa. Hei Aniue, met’ ulang tahun! Howler ini ideku, tapi mungkin Aniue dan Genya mengira ini dari Kaa-san. Hahaha, kaget ya? Kaget, kan?”

  
“Shuya...,” gumam Sanemi, mengingatkan diri untuk menjitak adiknya itu begitu ia pulang ke rumah. Genya tertawa gugup mendengar nada ancaman di suara kakaknya.

  
“Kata Shuya-nii, Aniue hari ini tanding lagi? Aku harap Aniue menang! Nanti jangan lupa ceritakan tentang pertandingan yang ini!” pesan Hiroshi, kemudian seakan baru ingat, ia menambahkan, “Oh, selamat ulang tahun! Ohaginya spesial buatan Kaa-san, jadi habiskan ya!”

  
“Kayak Nemi-nii pernah menyisakan ohagi saja,” komentar Genya sambil tertawa mendengar tingkah adik-adiknya. Sanemi hanya menggerutu mendengarnya, tidak bisa membantah karena memang benar, ia tak pernah menyisakan ohagi.

  
“Koto dan Sumi ikut memberi selamat, tapi mereka berdua sudah tidur, jadi -- iya Hiroshi, aku tahu Sumi belum bisa bicara, aku tidak bodoh -- cuma kami bertiga saja. Pokoknya, semoga kalian berdua mengalami hari yang baik di sana! Kalau ketemu naga, jangan lupa cerita. Nah, sudah. Teiko, kau harus tidur,” ujar Shuya, dengan cepat mengambil alih peran kakak tertua sementara Sanemi dan Genya tidak di rumah. Meskipun anak itu jahil, Sanemi tahu ia bisa diandalkan.

  
Senyap. Howler itu bergulung dan melebur menjadi kepulan serpihan-serpihan kertas hangus.

  
“Aku tidak tahu Shuya sudah bisa melakukan sihir semacam ini. Sampai rumah nanti akan kukunci kamarku. Bahaya kalau sampai dia membakar bukuku,” kata Sanemi, seakan mendengar suara adik-adiknya dari sebuah surat sihir yang seharusnya meneriakinya adalah hal normal yang dialaminya sehari-hari.

  
“Bukannya itu kau sendiri yang tanpa sengaja membakar buku gambarku?” tanya Genya.

  
“Oh, diamlah,” balas Sanemi, kemudian ia beralih ke buku dan foto-foto yang ia letakkan di atas bantalnya. Sekali lihat saja dia tahu buku apa itu. Buku itu dulu digunakan Ibunya, kemudian diberikan padanya, dan lalu ke Genya, meskipun yang terakhir ini cepat bosan dan tidak pernah memakainya lagi. Buku itu awalnya hanya sampul kosong dengan cincin besi di dalamnya. Ibunya dan Sanemi mengisinya dengan segala hal yang mereka anggap menarik. Sanemi memasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas, ia bisa mengeceknya nanti.

  
Ia membalik kertas-kertas foto di tangannya dan menyengir melihat wajah-wajah semua adiknya dan dirinya pada satu foto, diambil pada tahun kelimanya. Foto kedua adalah foto Ibunya, duduk di lantai dan tersenyum lembut pada kamera. Yang terakhir--

  
“Kita pernah memotret Shiro?” tanyanya pada Genya ketika matanya mengamati foto Shiba Inu putih yang berbaring di tengah-tengah semak bunga, mata hitam kecilnya memandang ke arah percikan kembang api di atas kepalanya. Genya menunduk dan melihat dari balik bahunya.

  
“Mungkin foto baru. Mungkin mereka mengirimimu ini karena kau bilang kau akan bekerja di tempat jauh setelah lulus,” kata Genya.

  
“Kupikir kau yang meminta mereka mengirim ini?”

  
Genya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. “Yah, katakan saja, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan mengirim sebanyak ini.”

  
Sebuah buku, tiga foto dan sekotak makanan tidaklah banyak. Tapi seumur hidupnya, Sanemi sering menjadi target ketidaksukaan orang lain selain keluarganya, terutama sebelum Hogwarts, terutama setelah sihirnya baru pertama kali muncul.

  
Dan baginya, semua ini banyak.

  
Momen itu hancur ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Iguro masuk sambil berbicara pelan pada Kaburamaru. Ia tertegun, memandang mereka sejenak, kemudian menjauh ke arah tempat tidurnya. “Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu sesuatu.”

  
Sanemi mendengus dan menyelipkan foto-foto itu di dalam nakas di bawah bukunya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membawa kotak berisi ohagi pada satu tangan.

  
“Gen, kau mau ikut aku makan di Menara Astronomi?”

**Author's Note:**

> TANJOUBI OMEDETTO NEMIIIIII AAAAAAA💕💕💕
> 
> Oh ya, berhubung author (ealah) lagi persiapan ujian di dunia nyata (heh) dan juga lagi ngerjain proyek novel segala macem, mungkin update Moonlight Catasthrope bakal jadi agak lama  
> Masih dilanjutkan kok, cuma ya ... nunggu waktu kosong //hiks
> 
> Aku bakal lebih sering on di facebook (Zrhsz Bziz) dan pixiv (Mochiru_desu) jadi kalo mau nyapa di sana, sapa aja hehe. Kalo perlu tagih update-nya kalo aku hiatus kelamaan
> 
> Fanart Genya dan Nezuko:   
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78006484
> 
> Fanart Sanemi:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78049822


End file.
